Once In A Lifetime
by bigheroptv
Summary: The SAP Center is roaring and packed, for tonight is the night the San Jose Sharks could win the Stanley Cup. Injuries don't exist in this game and you don't question the coach. As the game goes on it gets harder to follow those two rules, will they win or will the Los Angeles Kings take the cup home?


Tonight was the night

The night of the last Stanley Cup Finals

SAP center and every restaurant and bar in San Jose were packed and so were the streets, you could hear booing whenever anyone saw a Kings fan. It was fair game tonight, whoever wins, wins the Stanley Cup. Tension was in the air and the arena already felt hot

In the San Jose dressing room it was silent, nervousness filling the air until Pavelski stood up

"I'm not gonna cuss, I promise," he said and everyone laughed "but I won't sit here in silence because we are all too nervous about this game. This game is important I know that but guys c'mon, we have been doing great and have no reason to be nervous of our performance. Guys, I know the number one rule is injuries don't exist but everyone keep an eye out for our "not-injured-just-in-alot-of-pain" guys Logan, Jumbo, and especially Tomas alright. You guys are also our star players so don't try to get injured, do your best. Guys, we got this? DO WE?!" and a chorus of "hell yea!" 's chorused in the room.

Logan was currently suffering a fractured knee cap from a couple nights ago. He says its fine but everyone knows one really bad hit and he's out. Jumbo has a sprained wrist and it might be hard to win the faceoffs. Tomas had a moderate concussion but no one knew until Burns found him throwing up in the bathroom 40 minutes ago. When asked what it was he just shrugged and said "had a headache since last night" and that's when everyone knew it was a concussion. Logan had a knee brace under his knee pad, Thornton had a splint under his glove, and they didn't have time to take Tomas out of the game so everyone was informed to keep a close eye on the puck and Tomas.

The coach came in and gave a long speech and then it was time to play

When they stepped out on the rink the arena went nuts. Everyone screaming and yelling, the competitive atmosphere intimidating but satisfying.

First period started but was fairly uneventful, LA getting 4 goals and SJ getting 3 along with 2 penalties for fighting. For the Stanley Cup Finals... Uneventful

Second period was the fighting period, 3 fights and 2 penalties for unorderly misconduct. LA gathered 1 goal and Marleau got a hat trick, scoring 2 in the second period along with the first goal in the 1st period. Logan had the puck and went to shoot when a player practically tackled him. Pavelski skated over along with the Sharks on the ice

"Need help up or you got it" which all he got was Logan's head shaking in a 'no'. He yelled for Burns to help him up and the two of them helped him off the ice. Logan's vocabulary was very colorful as the trainer took him to the dressing room. Second period ended with the score at 5-5, a tie.

Third period started and ten minutes in the Sharks players on ice heard a glass shattering and a thud, turning to see Tomas on the floor, unconsious. The played that checked him high fived a friend, which made Wingels skate over and start a fight. Thornton and Burns skated over and helped the trainer get him on a stretcher. Tomas woke up as they rolled him over the ice

"What happened?" He asked Joe who sighed

"Someone checked you into the glass and it broke. Your concussion probably got worse bud" he said and Tomas just nodded, sighing brokenly

"hey, you did good out there tonight. You got 4 assists. You helped us all score. Without you we could be loosing right now" and then Tomas' signature smile appeared

"there we go!" and they laughed softly. Tomas was taken off the ice and straight to an ambulance.

The team regrouped at the last 5 minutes when LA got a goal

"We are winning this tonight, alright? We got two injuries already and we are not doing anything but getting two goals, alright?!" The bench yelled and the game started back up. 30 seconds after that face-off, Pavelski got a goal and the crowd was roaring. Another fight and a couple face offs left, the clock was at 45.6. Thornton won the face-off and his wrist was killing him. He skated towards the goal and was waiting, looking at the clock when he felt a thud at his stick. The puck. Without even looking he turned and shot, his wrist practically screaming in pain. He turned to skate away but heard the unmistakable sound of the fog horn. His eyes widened as the team on the ice tackled him. Once he got up he saw the clock was at 5.1. perfect. He got in position for the faceoof, got the puck and hit it as far as he could from their net. Before LA could get to the puck the foghorn rang.

That was it.

San Jose Sharks have won the Stanley Cup

The team was on the ice tackling each other into one big dog pile. Couture sat on the bench with crutches, smiling widely as the team screamed in victory. Burns saw and skated over, helping Couture on his back and skating back to everyone.

The carpet was rolled out and out came the trophy along with the Conn Smythe trophy. The team stood off to the side and watched

"The Conn Smythe trophy goes to... Tomas Hertl who, unfortunately, can't be here to accept it but give him a round of applause" and the stadium roared, going crazy.

The moment everyone was waiting for... the Stanley Cup.

"I will now award this trophy to the captain of the San Jose Sharks, Joe Thornton!" Joe walked up and shook his hand, took a picture and then... he was handed the Stanley Cup. He held it close for a second, then held it up as high as he could, making the crowd go nuts. They passed the trophy off and took a team picture, everyone on the ice not without a wide smile on their face.

Tomas woke up in the hospital room he was in to see half of the team in the room

"What did I miss?" He asked groggily, his english still a bit rusty. Burns smiled widely

"We won, kid. We won the cup" Tomas smiled wide and everyone smiled along with him because c'mon, who doesn't love that kids smile?

"But you sir won something to" Pavelski said and pulled his phone out, showing him the video of the Conn Smythe awarding and he frowned

"I only got goal though? I'm confused"

"Along with 4 assists, dude. Now, lets hear what the media has to say" Wingels said and turned the tv in the room on, making everyone laugh and watch. Tomas looked around and saw Logan with crutches and a cast, Thornton with a cast and Brown with a splint on his finger. Tomas smiled widely, looking around at the guys in the room. Marleau caught him smiling and softly asked

"What is it?" Tomas smiled even wider

"This is once in lifetime. This is family"


End file.
